The invention relates to a packaging machine for producing especially hinge lid packs for cigarettes or the like made of individual blanks produced outside of the region of the packaging machine.
An important requirement for a trouble-free mode of operation of high performance packaging machines is a fast and sufficient supply of packaging material. Usually, a magazine for blanks produced elsewhere is associated with the packaging machine. The magazine can hold only a limited supply of packaging material and therefore has to be refilled continuously.